Ma petite amie
by Hiwatari Satiko
Summary: Sesshoumaru só queria que sua vida continuasse como estava: Só trabalho e poucos problemas... Diversão? Só irritando o meio irmão... Mas não esperava que Izayoi procurasse uma nora perfeita com uma certa ajudante... Presente para Lis sama Capítulo VI
1. Capítulo I

_**Disclaimer – **O mangá e o anine_ _Inuyasha pertencem a Takahashi Rumiko.__**  
**_

_**Dedicatória: **Presentinho de aniversário para minha idolatrada, amada, irmã Palas Lis, que por culpa dela, eu comecei a escrever fic Sesshy e Rin, mas ela não sabe disso (e acho que ela nem sabe de minha existência). T.T Agradeço a minha outra irmã, Mai Amekan por revisar! Amo-as!!  
_

* * *

**Capítulo I:** Receios

* * *

O sol já estava no alto do céu, fazendo nas cerejeiras desabrochadas, grandiosas sombras, coloridas por sakuras brancas e rosas. Contudo, quem se importaria com tal coisa nos dias de hoje? 

Sesshoumaru Inokuma era uma dessas pessoas. Não se importava com os fenômenos naturais desde que estes não atrapalhassem o seu trabalho.

E lá estava ele, novamente, em frente de seu _computador portátil_, digitando algo com certeza inútil aos olhos de uma senhora de madeixas negras, sentada num sofá do escritório.

- Já disse que estou ocupado, Izayoi, talvez eu não chegue a tempo para o jantar. – Ele estava cansado disso, todo dia sua madrasta ia chamá-lo para o almoço, -que sempre saía mais tarde, pois ela tinha esperanças de um dia convence_-_lo- mas como nunca conseguia, tentava, pelo menos, para o jantar.

- Sesshoumaru, onegai... – Pediu. Estava se repetindo... As mesmas cenas... As mesmas falas... Ela já perdera o _ex-_marido para o trabalho, perderia também o enteado? Que o criara e sempre o vira como um filho?

A matriarca não obteve resposta. Suspirou. Voltaria para casa... Onde se sentia tão... Sozinha... Inuyasha visitava-a sempre com sua esposa, Kagome. Mas isso não era o bastante... Até mesmo Inutaisho ia vê-la, com a desculpa esfarrapada de estar procurando ou um dos filhos ou algum objeto que esquecera... Tudo para tentar reconciliar-se com Izayoi. Sempre em vão... Como ela mesma dizia: "Seu amor é o trabalho, não eu."

Sesshoumaru não conseguiu esconder um certo... Receio... Parou de digitar para fita-la, que levantava com um certo sorriso estampado no rosto...

- Hai... Demo...Quer que chame Inutaisho para o seu aniversário? – Perguntou, essa era sua "arma secreta". Enquanto fora casada, sempre conseguira tirar o marido do escritório nessas datas... Por que com o filho seria diferente?

- _Aniversário_. – Murmurou, fazendo na face, a sombra de uma careta. Talvez por fazer trinta e um ou por Izayoi fazer-lhe uma festa. Embora não gostasse de nenhuma das opções, receava a segunda.

- Hai, hai! – Confirmou, o sorriso aumentava. – Quer que o chame? – Voltou a perguntar, embora a 'imagem' de Inutaisho perambulando por sua casa, durante algumas horas, não lhe fosse de muito agrado.

- Tanto faz... – Respondeu, depois de alguns segundos com os olhos perdidos na tela de cristal líquido. Já tinha feito _as pazes_ com ele, depois da separação do casal **(1)**, mas ainda não _conversava_ muito com ele.

- Eu o chamarei... Te incomodaria se Thomoeda e sua filha fossem? – Agora era Izayoi que temia a resposta.

- ... – Será que ele, Sesshoumaru Inozuma, teria que mandar fazer um outdoor para ela ter a _absoluta_ certeza que detestava aquela família? Que por causa dela, seu pai e Izayoi não voltavam? Porque ela estava 'namorando' com o "Thomobaka". – Iie. – Mesmo se dissesse não e estreitasse os olhos, ela iria chamá-los da mesma maneira... Mas... Espere... Seu pai ia para a festa!! Ah! Isso não ia dar certo.

* * *

**(1)** No meu ponto de vista, parece que foi Inutaisho e Sesshoumaru que separaram-se nessa frase... Mas quem se separou foi Inutaisho e Izayoi. XDDD

* * *

**Notinha "básica":** Espero que Lis-sama goste. 

Essa fanfiction terá oito capítulos, os quais postarei todo dia seis. D

Esse capítulo ficou parecido com um prólogo (no tamanho), mas prometo botar mais fermento na minha imaginação! 0/

E... Eu ia escrever tanta coisa nessa notinha... Mas esqueci... Tudo.

Ah, sim! 0.o" 'Ma petite amie' significa 'minha namorada' em francês. Maass, como nada é perfeito, a tradução ao pé da letra seria 'minha pequena amiga'. E 'minha namorada' ao pé da letra seria 'Ma amoureuse', segundo o dicionário de francês que eu tenho aqui... Entretanto, eu gosto de 'Ma petite amie' 0b e vai ficar assim! Ò.ó

(Hehehe, porém, entretanto, todavia, perceberam que eu irei aprontar nessa fic?!)

Mana... Te desejo tuuuudo de bom! 0/ Hoje, amanhã, depois de amanhã... Enfim sempre!

Feliz aniversário!


	2. Capítulo II

Olá! Aqui estou eu com o segundo capítulo de Ma petite amie. Bom, como eu falara, eu coloquei fermento na minha imaginação. Espero que gostem -, principalmente Lis-sama, né? Nee... A festa de aniversário do Sesshoumaru num ficou lá grande coisa! TT.TT Quero chorar! Eu queria reescrever _de novo_, mas acho que _alguém_ me mataria. xx Enfim, espero que gostem e deixem reviews! Ò.ó Caso contrário, serão perseguidos pelo youkai que vive no meu armário (Não, não é um tipo Sesshy uú)! DDDD. Ah! E agradeço a Gabi-chan por revisar. o/

**Capítulo 2: **

**Festa: Dois noivados e um plano**

_Capítulo escrito ao som de We can make it - Arashi _

Naquela noite quente, Sesshoumaru abotoava a camisa, emburrado... Primeiro por estar com trinta e um anos e por sua "adorável" madrasta presentear-lhe com uma semana de _suspensão_ no trabalho e uma _festa_ de aniversário! Rodou os olhos semicobertos pela franja ao ouvir uma música calma, meio clássica, começar a tocar.

Izayou recebia os convidados de seu enteado - na verdade, seus convidados, mas isso era um detalhe para ela. - em frente ao hall, ignorando o youkai ao seu lado.

- Iza... Reconsidere... - Pedia InuTaisho, fechando a cara ao sentir uma certa... Criatura aproximar-se.

- Você que provocou tudo isso, InuTaisho... - Suspirou, virando-se para a porta que era aberta por uma empregada. - Os papéis estarão assinados semana que vem... Thomo! - Exclamou para o homem que entrara acompanhado de um jovem casal.

- Iza! - O homem de olhos e cabelos castanhos foi até a matriarca, sendo recebido por um beijo e abraço. - Olá. - Cumprimentou-o, sem receber resposta, pois o youkai afastava-se para o sofá onde estava sentado o filho mais novo.

- Oh! Rin-chan! Como vai? – Perguntou, enquanto abraçava-a.

- Bem, Izayoi-san. – A jovem retribuiu de forma automática, por mais que aquela senhora parecesse uma pessoa boa, ela não conseguia sentir-se a vontade perto dela.

- Já disse para parar com este "-san", Rin! Sinto-me mais velha do que já sou! – Disse, rindo. Só agora reparando no rapaz que estava ao lado dela. – E quem é este belo jovem?

- Matsumoto Bankotsu, noivo de Rin. – Apresentou-se, inclinando levemente o troco para frente, num cumprimento formal.

- Prazer, Matsumoto! – Disse, inclinando somente a cabeça, respondendo-o. Ficara visível que não gostara dele, porém, ela poderia estar enganada quanto ao que pensou dele, não é mesmo? – Demo, vamos entrando... Rin-chan, me acompanharia, um momento?

- Oh, hai. - Seguiu-a, depois de ver o olhar de seu pai.

Elas subiram as escadas rapidamente, sendo que a jovem quase corria para alcançar a outra, que parou ao quase trombar com um jovem.

- Oh! Sesshoumaru! Pensei que não iria descer mais hoje! - Disse, fingindo-se zangada.

- ... "Se você soubesse..." Nakayama. - Cumprimentou, "percebendo" que havia outra pessoa ali, afinal, quem mandou ela ser uns vinte centímetros mais baixa que ele?

- Yo, Inokuma-san. - Respondeu, sempre jovial e educada, embora eles não se dessem muito bem. - Feliz aniversário! - Parabenizou, antes que se esquecesse. Porém ele não falou nada, apenas acenou levemente a cabeça antes de afastar-se. A jovem piscou, dando de ombros depois, quem iria entender um velho com complexo de idade?

- Vamos, Rin. - Izayoi sorriu, já acostumada com o jeito do enteado, voltou a andar até chegar em seu quarto. - Sente-se. - Disse, fazendo-a ficar sentada em sua cama, ao seu lado.

- Sei que você não gosta muito de mim, Rin. - A matriarca foi direta, após um curto silêncio. - Eu entendo que você deve pensar que eu quero roubar o lugar de sua mãe.

- Izayoi-san... - Murmurou, envergonhada, não sabia que era tão visível assim. - Eu...

- Não diga nada. Eu não quero roubar o lugar da Maaya. Afinal, nós éramos amigas! Eu quero ser sua amiga também, Rin. - Sorriu, segurando a mão da jovem. - Só isso, Rin-chan...

- _Gomen_ - Desculpou-se, apertando a mão da mulher.

- Não precisa... Você não fez nada de anormal. Amigas? - Perguntou, sorrindo.

- Amigas! - Confirmou, sorrindo verdadeiramente.

Izayoi percebeu o quão encantadora Rin era.

* * *

Sesshoumaru sentou-se no sofá, suspirando. Acabara de ser cumprimentado por umas trinta pessoas que ele nunca vira na vida, mas suspeitava que eram da empresa. Bem... Estreitou os olhos. Dez já iam ser despedidos ou serem vítimas de estranhos acidentes por fazerem brincadeiras muito "engraçadas" com a sua idade. 

Reparou num humano que estava em pé, próximo a janela, segurando alguma bebida. Ele lhe parecia familiar. Levantou-se e foi em sua direção, bem melhor do que ficar sentado perto de mulheres mais perto do cinqüenta do que sei lá o que...

- Er... Oi. - Bankotsu disse ao youkai que parecia ser o aniversariante. - Parabéns...

- Quem é você? - Questionou Sesshoumaru, colocando as mãos nos bolsos das calças fazendo as mulheres próximas suspirarem.

- Matsumoto Bankotsu, prazer! - Estendeu a mão, mas logo a recolheu ao perceber que ele não cumprimentaria.

- Matsumoto... Parente de Jakotsu Matsumoto? - Perguntou, sem importar-se com os murmúrios femininos... Se bem que se elas mudassem um poucos os elogios, seus ouvidos agradeceriam, acostumados com as mesmas falas...

- Ele é meu primo! - Sorriu largamente. - Conhece-o? São amigos?

- Infelizmente, conheço. E eu não sou "amigo" de uma criatura como aquela!

- Ah... - Coçou a cabeça sem graça. - Você soube? Ele se casou com o Hakudoshi... - Disse, tentando puxar algum assunto.

- Hai. Quem diria... O "garanhão" do Hashi casado com... O Jakotsu.

- Uhn... É mesmo... Espera! Então você é o primo frio-sem-coração-não-me-toque do Hakudoshi?

- O que você disse? - Sesshoumaru estreitou perigosamente os olhos. - Repita.

- Er... É o que ele sempre dizia! - Engoliu em seco, e encolheu-se. - Eu sou inocente até que provem o contrário! - O humano agradecia aos deuses por ter um primo advogado.

* * *

Rin desceu e começou a procurar por seu noivo, surpreendeu-se ao vê-lo conversando com Sesshoumaru. Sem saber o que fazer, foi até a mesa de comidas, "roubar" alguns salgadinhos. 

- O Inuyasha-baka tá lá... Conversando com o Miroku sobre beisebol... - Uma jovem bufava, nervosa, com uma mão sobre uma barriga de uns quatro meses e a outra na mesa, para pegar, cada vez mais, comida.

- Calma, Kagome! - Pediu sua amiga. - Isso pode fazer mau ao bebê! E pare de comer um pouco! Você pode pas...

- Ah! - Soltou um gritinho. - É mesmo né? Sabe-se lá quantas calorias tem né? E se eu ficar que nem um barril?! Ou pior! O Inu-kun não vai querer mais nada comigo! E vai correr atrás da primeira "jovem-tenho-quarenta-quilos", quer ver?! Isso é horrível!

- Kagome! - Sango segurou seus braços sabendo que ela não conseguia falar sem gesticular. - O Inuyasha não é idiota o suficiente para te deixar e... E...

- E as mulheres ficam mais lindas com barrigão... Mais sensíveis também. Os homens gostam disso. - Intrometeu-se Rin.

- Mesmo? - Ela confirmou com a cabeça. Kagome sorriu, e começou a falar sobre sua gravidez, a outra jovem olhou para Rin agradecida.

* * *

Izayoi conversava com Thomoeda, mas conseguia sentir um olhar pesado sobre si. Virou o rosto discretamente e encontrou um par de olhos dourados fitando-a com decepção, mágoa, tristeza. Aquilo lhe doeu por dentro e, fazendo uma força tremenda, volto-se para o namorado que falava sobre o seu noivado... Uhn? Noivado? 

- Thomo... Você está falando do noivado da Rin, não é mesmo? – Perguntou, sem perceber que rezava para que fosse mesmo aquilo.

- Claro que não, Iza! Estou falando do nosso! – Sorriu apaixonadamente, que na opinião de InuTaisho foi ridiculamente ridículo! Só que ele já nem escutava mais a conversa, de tanta raiva e ciúmes que sentia, nem ouvira sobre o noivado! – Você esqueceu? Mas também, pudera! Tão preocupada com esta festa e...

- Kami... Já ia esquecendo! – Interrompe-o e levantou-se, chamando a atenção dos convidados. Sesshoumaru, prevendo o que aconteceria a seguir, pensou em pular a janela de vidro, seria "muito menos pior" que aquilo. – Bem, todos aqui sabem que hoje, meu querido Sesshoumaru...

Rin, ao escutar o "discurso" de Izayoi, começou a dar risadinhas muito má abafadas. O youkai-aniversariante olhou-a friamente, recebendo em troca 'uma língua' e leu nos lábios dela:

- Se comporte, "Sesshoumauzinho"! Se não, vai ficar sem bolinho!

Ele rosnou, poderia ficar sem bolo, mas iria comer uma humana "bem" mau passada. Ele arregalou os olhos e balançou freneticamente a cabeça, desde quando gostava de bolo? E quem disse que ele vai comer... "Aquilo"? Ele tem um gosto muito refinado! Rin não entraria no seu "menu" nem como petisco! Passou a não pelos cabelos, desde quando aquela criança era uma comida? Mexeu nas franjas nervosamente e olhou-a.

Rin praticamente gargalhava ao lado das "amigas" que estavam mais interessadas em ouvir o que Izayou falava. Virou-se para a mesa, a fim de pegar mais salgadinhos.

- _Só podia ser um velho mesmo_ – Murmurou, sentindo, em seguida, um ser atrás de si.

- Quem você chamou de velho, humana? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru, olhando-a de um jeito que faria qualquer um tremer de medo, menos ela.

- Primeiro: Meu nome é R-i-n! Será que _já_ está difícil decorar um nome tão pequeno? E! Para mim, uma pessoa, youkai ou não, que tenha dez anos ou mais que eu, é velho! Então, você é um velho, não é mesmo? – Respondeu, virando-se para pegar mais salgadinhos.

- _Vinte e um..._ – Sussurrou, lembrando-se que, quando tinha essa idade, ele vivia! Estreitou os olhos, ele ainda vivia! Que pensamento mais patético!

- Izayoi está te chamando, Inokuma-san. – Informou, voltando a trata-lo "normalmente".

- ... – Ele fechou os olhos, passou a mão pela franja, pela quarta ou quinta vez na noite.

- Vai logo! – Empurrou-o e sorriu diante do olhar frio.

- (...) E aqui está ele! – Disse Izayoi sorrindo, estendendo a mão para ele, que aceitou receoso. – Como manda o costume ocidental, vamos cantar parabéns para o Sesshy! – Ela soltou-se dele, antes que quebrasse sua mão e começou a cantar e a bater palmas, sendo acompanhada por todos.

Exceto pelo enteado que estava de olhos e punhos fechados, para evitar fazer alguma besteira. E, enquanto cantavam, Rin e Izayoi poderiam jurar que um vermelho passara pelo rosto dele.

* * *

Depois de três longas horas, apenas a "família" se encontrava sentada em 'grupo' na sala. InuTaisho preferiu ignorar um certo casal e conversar com Sesshoumaru, Bankotsu as vezes se intrometia; Miroku e Inuyasha debatiam qual seria realmente o melhor time da _J-league­_,e as jovens falavam sobre assuntos variados, enquanto Thomoeda e Izayoi acertavam algumas coisas dos dois casamentos. Meia hora depois, Bankotsu foi embora, para a felicidade dos youkais presentes. 

- Concordo com a Rin! Homens são seres inferiores! – Sango passou os olhos pelos 'homens' ali presentes, especialmente para Miroku que fez uma carinha triste, a qual foi ignorada, e voltou a conversar com o amigo. – Os que prestam se tornaram uma raridade! Você teve sorte em encontrar o Bankotsu! Parece ser um cara super legal!

- Nee... Sorte? – Sorriu meio travessa, ao lembrar-se de como conheceu seu noivo.

- Hai! – Falou alto Kagome, e debruçou-se nela, sendo imitada por Sango. – Conte-nos como se conheceram! – Pediu com os olhos brilhando.

- Onegai... – Rin suspirou, a reação _talvez_ não fosse muito boa...

- Euoconhecinumsite. – Disse rapidamente, baixo e para dentro, fazendo com que ninguém entendesse, exceto pelos Inokuma's que se viraram para ter certeza. Quase rodou os olhos ao ver as caras interrogativas em cima de si. – Eu conheci o Bankotsu num site de relacionamento. – Não tinha porque ter vergonha, afinal, conhecera seu príncipe!

Kagome e Sango olharam-na surpresa, tudo bem que na "modernidade" as pessoas se conheciam e até namoravam pela internet, mas casar? Izayoi estava virada para ela, com um sorriso estranho nos lábios, que não passou despercebido pelo seu ex-marido e enteado. Eles nem gostaram de pensar no que ela iria aprontar _dessa vez_.

-De... Demo... Como vocês decidiram se casar? – Perguntou Sango, depois de ver que não era sonho ou algo do tipo.

-Eu nem me lembro direito. – Deu de ombros, sorrindo depois. – Mas acho que foi no segundo encontro? Ou foi no terceiro? Não... Foi no segundo. No terceiro foi outra coisa... – Sorriu maliciosa, assustando-as ainda mais, se isso fosse possível.

Izayoi, depois de ouvir a jovem, levantou-se e todos a olharam, sem precisar chamar.

- Agora que só resta... Nós, tenho um comunicado a fazer. – Começou trocando "família" por "nós" para evitar certos olhares. Thomoeda e Rin sorriram entre si, sabiam do que se tratava. Inu Taysho preferiu lançar um olhar tristonho para a ex-mulher e abaixar a cabeça. – Bom, eu... – Não ia conseguir, depois de ver a pré-reação _dele._

-Deixa que eu falo, Iza! – Thomo pôr-se ao lado dela e abraçou-a com um braço. – Nós iremos nos casar! Estamos muito felizes! – Ele parecia um jovem apaixonado.

Mas ninguém ousou falar um "a", pois no instante seguinte, InuTaisho estava de pé, com o rosto molhado e olhos vermelhos, encarando o casal com muito ódio. Ele perfurava a palma de suas mãos com as garras, manchando o tapete da sala. Com muita firmeza, mas inconsciente de seus atos, começou a aproximar-se. O humano não recuou, apenas colocou a noiva atrás de si, por segurança.

-Humano, como ousa roubar o que me é mais valioso? E ainda querer unir-se a ela? – Sesshoumaru surpreendeu-se com o tom de seu pai. – Como ousa? – Indagou novamente, parecia que ele lutava em seu interior, pois ele dava um passo para frente e recuava outro.

Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio completo, que para Izayoi foram uma eternidade angustiante, ele andou rapidamente até a porta, parando nesta.

- "Nunca se esqueça do que significa esta marca, Izayoi. Além de dizer que estamos unidos, é uma forma de mostrar o quanto te amo, pois eu te escolhi para ficar comigo eternamente. Youkais têm, mas não sabem mostrar o que sentem, talvez minhas palavras não sejam românticas, porém são sinceras. Mas acho que com você, Iza, aprenderei a demonstrar e a falar o que sinto. Com o tempo, posso esquecer de te dizer ou demonstrar. Esquecer de te levar para sair e outras coisas. Mas é impossível esquecer o quão valiosa você me é, Iza. Impossível esquecer que eu te amo, e espero que você também nunca esqueça." – Ele repetiu o que dissera há muito tempo e saiu, deixando um silêncio que ninguém desejava ouvir

O fim de semana passara "tranqüilo". Contudo, InuTaisho quisera sumir. Izayoi nem gostava de pensar no que poderia ter acontecido. E, naquela manhã, estava contando para Rin o seu plano. 

-Demo, quando ele descobrir... – Ela receava a reação de Sesshoumaru, sua relação com ele já não era muito boa, depois disso...

-Isso é um detalhe! – Sorria, tentando acalma-la. – Então vamos colocar o Sesshy _online_?

Rin deu um minúsculo aceno de cabeça, suspirou antes de acompanhar a matriarca até o escritório, onde havia um computador. Oh, que destino cruel o seu... Caminhava em direção ao seu assassinato... E nem tivera tempo de provar o vestido de noiva!

* * *

**N/A: **Acho que já perceberam o que vai acontecer né? XD

E Lis-sama, num vou te mostrar o capítulo três! (mostra a língua) É presente, e presente não se mostra pro presenteado antes da hora! ù.ó

Beijos

Satiko


	3. Capítulo III

**N/A**: Olá! ToT Como vão? Estou aqui com o terceiro capítulo de Ma Petite Amie. Ele não foi revisado (então, ignorem os erros), embora ele esteje completo há um mês... O encontro **não** ficou do jeito que eu queria e tenho **quase** certeza que irei reescreve-lo. Peço que mesmo que **não gostem** do capítulo, deixem reviews falando, assim saberei o que tenho que mudar, não é mesmo? Eu ainda não tenho nada escrito do quarto capítulo, mas eu farei o impossível para que ele esteje postado no dia seis de dezembro. Até a nota final do capítulo. XD Boa leitura!

**Capítulo três:**

**_Encontros_**

_(Capítulo escrito ao som de Hadashi no Mirai - Arashi_)

Se no teto de seu quarto tivesse estrelas ou alguma coisa do tipo, Sesshoumaru já saberia exatamente quantas e qual era posição de cada uma, com latitude se fosse preciso. E... Era necessário dizer que estava entediado?

O youkai se encontrava vestido para um dia normal de trabalho, mas assim que sua "querida" madrasta o vira, antes das sete da manhã na sala de jantar, onde faziam todas as refeições, o _mandara_ de volta para o quarto. Alegando que ele estava de _folga_ e poderia dormir até tarde. Rodou os olhos, para Izayoi "folga" era sinônimo de "suspensão".

Suspirou levantando-se, deveria ser umas dez horas... Quase se jogou nela novamente, não tinha nada o que fazer! Nem para onde ir, afinal era quarta-feira! Ele teria, tirando hoje, mais dois longos dias sem trabalhar! Isso o deixava... Aterrorizado! Estava tão acostumado a entrar no trabalho às oito horas, ficar trancado no escritório até às quatro (quando parava apenas para tomar uma xícara de café) e só saia da empresa quando o porteiro, lhe interfonava, perguntando se queria que deixasse uma chave com ele. Mas como era muito _estressante_ fechar tudo e ainda ligar todos os alarmes entre outros, ia embora_junto _com Jyaken que_se estressava _com tantos botões azuis, verdes, vermelhos... Mas, isso era a sua rotina! Quebrá-la, assim, de repente, fazia-o parecer um velho estressado que necessitava urgentemente de folga!

Não, ele não era velho! Youkais não ficam velhos! Isso é coisa ridiculamente, pateticamente típica de humanos! E! Ele não estava estressado!Por Kami! Sesshoumaru Inokuma estressado? Ridículo! Sem perceber, já estava parado em frente ao espelho analisando o seu rosto. E ele estava com a mesma cara de sempre, as mesmas olheiras de sempre...

Olheiras? Ele, com olheiras? Impossível! Analisou as marcas marrons abaixo de seus orbes dourados... Oh! Ele, ele! Ele estava com olheiras! Não que ele fosse vaidoso, mas ele se cuidava!

Depois de algum tempo, reparou em murmúrios vindos do andar de baixo, mais precisamente do escritório. Ele fechou os olhos, _ela_estava de novo em sua casa... Perguntava-se o que elas tanto conversavam... Bem, devia ser fofoca, já que uma vez, ele escutara sem querer Rin falando sobre uma mulher ser muito alta para ele, e outra ser muito gorda. Suspirou, o que as mulheres conversavam por horas além de meter o pau nas amigas, inimigas e nos homens?

Sesshoumaru só percebeu que havia algo errado nas duas humanas quando o convidaram para ir ao shopping com elas e teve certeza quando Izayoi sumiu e uma mulher que tinha idade para ser sua avó começou a falar com ele, assim que passaram em frente a uma fonte.

- Olá! - Cumprimentou-o, ficando bem perto, tinha um sorriso bobo nos lábios, mas em seus olhos havia um olhar malicioso. Ele afastou-se arqueando a sobrancelha no processo. - Nossa... Não sabia que você era tímido... Mas, tudo bem. Eu farei com que fique extrovertido. - A malícia passou para os lábios enquanto" analisava-o". - Arregalou os orbes dourados, aquela velha, definitivamente era doida!

Rin estava assustada! Kaede falara no e-mail que tinha 31 anos, e não 61! Sem saber o que fazer, deu-lhe um ataque de riso, a mulher percebendo sua presença, começou a passar um sermão para o youkai, dizendo que era mulherengo, galinha etc... Que ele não se contentava só com ela e tinha que marcar outros encontros no mesmo lugar. Disse que ele foi falso no perfil dizendo que era um homem sério e frio.

Nessa hora, Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos e arrastou Rin até jogá-la na vitrine de uma loja para alugar. Pouco se importando com as reclamações de dor, ele queria respostas, já!

- Fale. - Foi tudo o que disse, seu olhar já bastou para fazê-la engolir em seco e começar a falar. - Eu não sei quem eu irei matar primeiro . - Um sorriso aterrorizante "brincava" em seus lábios.

- A Izayoi! Ela teve a idéia! Pensou em tudo! Eu apenas te cadastrei no site e dei uns palpites nas suas pretendentes a namorada! Mas o _resto_ foi ela! - Quis livrar sua pele, sabendo que ele nunca faria nada com a humana que via como mãe.

O youkai fechou os olhos, mas ainda segurando o pulso da garota. Ele estava louco, ele tinha que ir ao médico! Ele estava ficando um _longo_tempo perto de Izayoi, ele estava definitivamente louco!

-_Minha namorada_? Vocês acham que eu estou **_encalhado_**? Que não poso arrumar uma namorada por "meios normais"? - Indagou, soltando-a e caminhando sabe-se lá para onde.

- Hai. - Confirmou, mais preocupada em ficar longe dele do que com seu olhar. - Olha, Inokuma-san... Se você saísse um pouco, poderia arranjar uma maravilhosa, linda namorada por "meios normais"! Caso contrário, vai acabar casando com a Tsubaki! Que está mais acabada que a Kaede-san. - Riu.

- Nunca casarei com algo tão repugnante como 'aquilo'! E... Quantas mais "pretendentes a minha namorada" são? - Perguntou, querendo preparar-se psicologicamente para as próximas mulheres.

- Que bom que decidiu colaborar! - Exclamou, fazendo uma cara pensativa depois. - No total são quatro na promoção do site... Uma já foi... Bom, marcamos mais dois encontros. Uma para amanhã e o outro para sexta.

- E o quarto? - Ele fez uma conta desnecessária.

- Nee... A maravilha do site só permite fazer três combinações e três trocas de mensagens por semana. - Ela fez um biquinho engraçado. - E olha que a Izayoi te colocou na conta _Premium_.

- Então... Só irei aos três encontros... Depois eu cancelo. - Informou, reparando que Rin _puxava-o_ para uma loja. - O que você pensa que está fazendo?

- Ora! Você vai me ajudar a levar as sacolas! Estou fazendo compras para o meu casamento! - Ele nada comentou, afinal, não sabia que para se casar, a noiva precisava renovar o guarda-roupa inteiro!

Sesshoumaru suspirou, enquanto a jovem corria e falava alto pela loja... Ele só ia ajudar, porque se voltasse para casa, ficaria muito entediado, mas algo o falava que ele ia se arrepender de sua decisão.

* * *

Izayoi parou de rir ao ver seu enteado e sua ajudante afastando-se daquela mulher de idade... Isso que dá escolher uma pretendente sem foto, só pelo perfil. Ela abriu sua bolsa e tirou uma listinha de compras. Passou a mão rapidamente para uma pequena marca em seu pescoço, ultimamente, estava doendo muito! Balançou a cabeça afastando pensamentos ruins. Mas logo em seguida assustou-se ao ouvir o celular vibrar. 

- Moshi moshi. - Atendeu apreensiva.

- _Iza? É o Thomo. Será que você poderia me encontrar agora?_

- Demo... Onde você está?

- _Num parque... Vou te falar como se chega aqui..._

_­­_- Hai.

Vinte minutos depois, estava em um lugar muito familiar para ela. Encontrou seu noivo sentado num banco de madeira, próximo a uma cerejeira carregada de sakuras brancas.

- Iza... - Levantou-se ao vê-la, seus olhos estavam tristes, mas tinha um ar decidido.

- Thomo! - Esqueceram-se dos cumprimentos. - O que foi? - Perguntou.

- Dizem que quando estamos apaixonados, nossos olhos se fecham e nos deixamos guiar pelo coração. - Suspirou, olhando de relance para a árvore. Estava fazendo a coisa certa, não é mesmo? - Venha, tenha algo para te mostrar. - Pegou levemente sua mão e começou a andar.

- Thomo, o que... - Depois de poucos passos, ele parou, segurando o dedo de Izayoi que continha a aliança de noivado. - Nani?

- Contorne a árvore e pense se ainda irá usar essa aliança. - Disse, tirando-a e voltando para o banco.

Izayoi piscou os olhos, talvez fosse mais um daqueles sonhos completamente sem sentido que todos nós temos às vezes. Lentamente, fez o que Thomoeda falara e teve que levar as duas mãos à boca para tentar abafar um grito.

* * *

Sesshoumaru _começava_a sentir _saudades _de ficar olhando para o teto... Será que aquela menina não cansava de andar-falar-sorrir-gritar-emburrar-rir e principalmente, puxá-lo para lá e pra cá? _Começava_a sentir pena de Thomobaka, com certeza ele tinha que trabalhar muito para pagar tudo... 

- Rin. - Chamou-a, que estava distraída olhando uma vitrine de bichinhos de pelúcia. - Não acha que está bom? Deve ter endividado o seu pai por uns três meses... - Levantou um pouco os braços, indicando as _poucas_ sacolas que carregava. E ela só carregava duas.

Ele não entendeu o sorriso que havia nos lábios daquela criança humana. Esperou uma resposta que demorou a sair.

- Eu só quero comprar mais uma coisa... Sesshoumaru-san. - Apontou para um cachorrinho de pelúcia no alto do vidro. - E o que meu pai tem haver com eu estourar o cartão de crédito?

Ele não retrucou, apenas fitava-a com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Eu trabalho no restaurante que era da minha mãe. - Explicou, dando a entender que era daí que tirava do dinheiro.

- Pensei que trabalhasse com crianças... - Lembrou-se de uma conversa na sua sala de estar. Entrou atrás dela na loja, o que era... Estranho, já que normalmente as mulheres andavam atrás dos homens (N/A: Isso é costume lá).

- Também... Faço um trabalho voluntário com crianças de baixa renda nas segundas... - Disse, reparando que as atendentes e o gerente estavam mais interessados fofocar do que em atender alguém. Emburrou, indo até o corredor de cachorrinhos de pelúcia.

Depois de algum tempo, achou um igual ao da vitrine, porém estava no alto. Ia pedira ajuda para o Sesshoumaru, mas lembrou-se das sacolas e viu que ele olhava com desdém para os cães.

Suspirou, bom, ela teria que dar um jeitinho! Colocou as sacolinhas num canto. Apoiou-se na estante, esticou os pés ao extremo e , quase caindo, pegou a pelúcia! Soltou outro suspiro e sorriu para o médio animal, mas logo o desfez.

- Oopss! - Exclamou com os olhos arregalados. Sesshoumaru olhou-a, não gostando do que ouvira.

- O que... - Ia perguntar, mas interrompeu-se ao ver os cachorros se mexendo. - Rin! - Olhou-a friamente, que se encolheu e rapidamente escondeu-se atrás dele.

- Que a gente faz agora? - Indagou, ele não respondeu, afinal, "a gente" não faria nada! Ela era uma humana inútil! Ele que ia fazer! Soltou as sacolas e rapidamente foi até o fim da estante, e segurou-a, depois de alguns segundos pode suspirar aliviado e começou a dar uma bela bronca na jovem que a cada "humana" e "inútil" encolhia-se e apertava mais o cachorrinho.

- _Gomen_ - Sussurrou, cabisbaixa.

- Gomen? Acha que isso vai apagar o que aconteceu? Hein! Deveria ter cuidado! Humanos são tão descuidados! São irresponsáveis! São tão... Inferiores realmente! - Por um momento, pensou que era um velho youkai dando uma bronca numa criança humana. Bom, a segunda parte não era mentira. Parou de falar ao sentir um cheiro salgado. - Rin, está chorando? Não... Chora... - Nunca vira um humano chorando, exceto por Izayoi, que era consolada por Inuyasha e por Kagome. Era uma cena tão... Pateticamente deprimente.

- Não... Chora? De... Depois... De... Tu... Tudo - Ela começou a gaguejar e soluçar.

Sesshoumaru não sabia o que fazer para fazê-la parar, estava chamando atenção até os atendentes fofoqueiros! Sem pensar em outra alternativa, deu-lhe um cachorrinho de pelúcia branco que tinha orelhas caídas (estranhamente familiar para ele) e o choro misteriosamente sumiu.

- Você quer que eu fale... Aonde você vai... Colocar esse cachorro? - Olhou-o friamente e afastou-se em direção ao caixa.

- _Humanos...­_- Murmurou depois de piscar os olhos ao presenciar a mudança de humor da jovem. - _Seres patéticos e incompreensíveis...­_ - Completou seguindo-a. Já que ele dera a pelúcia para ela, deveria pagar!

- O que foi? - Perguntou, enquanto Rin sentava-se numa cadeira num canto da praça de alimentação.

- ... - Não respondeu, aquele maldito-frio-baka-bonito-sem coração comprara o seu choro por um cão! Que nem de verdade era! Se bem que era lindo e fofo, talzs... - Cansada... - Suspirou e ele sentou-se na cadeira ao seu lado.

- Também. - Olhou para o relógio, já era hora da janta. - Vou ver o que tem nas lanchonetes... Quer alguma coisa?

- Qualquer porcaria serve... Só para agüentar até chegar em casa.

- Não demoro. - Disse e saiu, sabendo que ela o fitava.

- "Ele não é tão rabugento assim..." - Pensou, antes de apoiar a cabeça na mesa. - _Mas é rabugento_...

* * *

Izayoi correu em direção de Inu Taysho, que estava sentado de qualquer jeito debaixo da árvore. 

-Inu! – Chamou-o, mas ele não respondeu, continuava com os olhos fechados, a única coisa que fizera fora derrubar uma garrafa vazia de saquê. – Kami!

Ela pegou o celular, ligando para o primeiro número na memória do aparelho eletrônico.

- _Moshi moshi_. – Uma voz feminina atendeu.

- Rin! Me ajuda! – Começou a falar, sem parar de chorar.

-_Izayoi, calma! Me fala onde você tá?_ – Perguntou, e depois de algum tempo conseguiu acalma-la. – Certo, eu estou indo praí' com o Sesshoumaru-san. Estaremos aí nuns quinze minutos! –Informou e depois de ouvir a outra falar algo, desligou.

A jovem levantou-se procurando por uma cabeleira prateada, encontrou-a do outro lado da praça, suspirou, dando um jeito de pegar todas as sacolas e correu, completamente desengonçada atrás do youkai que percebeu a aproximação a tempo de evitar que a humana caísse por cima dele.

- O que foi? – Perguntou, soltando a cintura da menina quando percebeu que esta já tinha equilíbrio. E pegou as sacolas que antes ele levava.

-Izayoi ligou e disse que... Encontrou o seu pai num parque... Parece que está desacordado... Vamos lá... – Puxou seu braço em direção às escadas rolantes.

-Acho que agora você já pode me soltar. – Comentou, quando chegaram no estacionamento.

-Ah... – Solto-o, e viu-o jogar as sacolas no banco de trás, meneando a cabeça entrou no carro.

Em menos de quinze minutos eles chegaram ao parque, onde Inu Taysho estava deitado nas pernas de Izayoi.

-O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru, agachando-se ao lado do pai e por instantes analisando o seu rosto. Sua madrasta começou a falar-chorar e amparou-se em Rin, quando o entrado erguia o youkai.

Izayoi fez questão de ficar atrás com _o marido_ afagando-lhe os cabelos, parecendo mais calma. Sesshoumaru olhava pelo retrovisor de cinco em cinco minutos, se não fosse menos! Nunca, nunca vira o seu pai num estado como esse! Sua mão esquerda, que também estava sobre o volante, parecia tremer, embora seu rosto continuasse impassível.

Ele parou num sinal, deixando sua mão, que tremia, sobre o câmbio, fazendo-a "mexer" mais ainda, sentiu algo morno, macio e pequeno sobre ela, não virou o rosto sabendo que Rin lhe lançava um daqueles sorrisos doces-encantadores-compreensivos. Simplesmente, apertou-lhe levemente os dedos quando ela retirava a pequena mão, reconhecendo o gesto e fazendo-a sorrir mais largamente, se possível.

* * *

**N/A**: Sei o que muitos estão pensando agora... Isso está parecendo uma fanfic Izayoi e Inu Taysho. D  
Desculpem-me, mas não é minha intenção... XP  
Perceberam que Rin e Sesshoumaru estão mais "próximos"? Ah, caso alguém não tenha entendido, ela só chamou-o pelo nome por ele fazer o mesmo com ela. - É estranho ler Rin chamando-o de "-san" né? Eu estava tão acostumada com o "-sama"... Mas não se preocupem... Ela vai chamá-lo assim nos últimos capítulos... XD Que cá entre nós, não estão tão longe... 

Bem... Alguém ficou com pena da Kaede? XD Eu fiquei... Tadinha, sobrou pra ela... Mas... Fazer o que né? Alguém advinha quem são as próximas pretendentes do Sesshoumaru? Alguém advinha quem vai ser a quarta? Huhuhuhuhuhu, eu sou muito má com os personagens... Ficarei com pena dele... Ai, ai, mas isso são outros quinhentos... Bem... Chegou a hora...

Se _certa_ pessoa não deixar nem um "a" como review, eu faço essa fic virar uma tragédia! Ahauhauahuahuahuahuahuahauhauhauhau (Afia a faca)

Por fim, agradeço a todas as reviews que recebi no primeiro e no segundo capítulo. A anta aqui esqueceu de falar isso antes... Espero receber reviews com elogios, sugestões, críticas e até mesmo ameaças...

Beijos.

Satiko.

P.S: Alguém pode me dizer por quê o site num tá deixando o texto em negrito e itálico? Sem ter me mexer o html?


	4. Capítulo IV

**N/A:**Yo! (aparece protegendo atrás do Sesshoumaru) Desculpem-me a demora, mas tive uma crise feia no mês passado e no começo desse... Sabem como é... Provas, provas, trabalhos, trabalhos... Por que os professores tem que deixar tudo por últimos dias???  
Enfim, terminei agora esse capítulo, e tentarei começar o quinto nesse final de semana, para ver se dá tempo de postá-lo no dia 6. Bom, o capítulo não foi revisado por ninguém... Também quem, em sã consciência, estaria online às... 04:54 da manhã e disposta a revisar uma fic? Difícil não? Nee... O capítulo não tem nome por quê não consegui pensar num que preste...

**Leiam, por favor:**  
Bem, aqui está e peço, humildemente que deixem reviews, mesmo que não tenham gostado ok? Quero críticas também! 3 Eu já perdi a leitora presenteada... Não quero perder vocês também! Mesmo que eu tenha que reescrever cada linha, cada vírgula! Eu escrevo para vocês! ToT Se vocês não gostarem, para que escrever?

* * *

_**Para Palas Lis**_

**Capítulo IV**

Enquanto Izayoi cuidava de Inu Taysho no andar de cima, Sesshoumaru bebia uma dose de_ Wisk_ sentado no sofá, a "criança" humana estava próxima a si, conversando no celular, possivelmente com o noivo já que não parava de falar "mor", "ahhh eu também..." e outras baboseiras típicas de enamorados... Isso era... Ridiculamente patético!

Elevou seus olhos para o teto quando sentiu o cheiro de lágrimas de sua madrasta, percebeu que eles começaram a sussurrar e depois ficaram em silêncio. Deu um sorriso de lado, agora sua vida _poderia _voltar ao normal! Só _tinha _que 'convencer' a Rin e... Ambos conseguiriam tirar a idéia de lhe arranjarem uma namorada da cabeça da senhora Inokuma...

Virou o rosto quando, finalmente, Rin desligou o celular, suspirando apaixonadamente. Rodou os olhos, humanos... Tão bobos e sentimentalistas... Reunindo toda a sua "delicadeza" puxou-a para fora da mansão, ignorando os protestos da mesma...

- Vamos, eu te levo para casa. – Disse, entrando em seu carro, esperando-a.

- Sabe, você poderia ser um pouco delicado, Sesshoumaru-san! – Resmungou, quase batendo o pulso direito no rosto dele, para que visse a marca avermelhada que tinha nele. Mas isto só serviu para o youkai inalar profundamente o cheiro da humana.

- Se eu não fosse delicado, tenha certeza que você não estaria _aqui_. – Começou a dirigir sem direção, já que não perguntara aonde era a casa.

- "Youkais são tão insensíveis..." – Pensou, olhando de esguelha para Sesshoumaru. – Meu apartamento fica lá. – Apontou quando iam entrar numa movimentada avenida. – Ei! – Exclamou quando o viu tomar a direção contrária. – Disse que me levaria para casa!

- Sim, mas depois... Preciso que convença a Izayoi a desistir dessa idéia ridícula de site para eu arranjar uma namorada... – Parou o carro no estacionamento de uma pequena lanchonete.

- Pensei que tinha gostado da idéia no final das contas... – Olhou para dentro do estabelecimento que tinha certa movimentação.

- Olhe para mim, veja se eu iria gostar de uma coisa dessas... – Como fora pedido, Rin olho-o, mas não ficou encarando aqueles olhos dourados por muito tempo. – Viu?

-_ Hai... Vi..._ – Sussurrou, recuperando-se depois. – Então por quê havia dito que iria aos próximos encontros? – Perguntou, conseguindo fitá-lo.

- Se eu dissesse que não, você falaria para Izayoi que me forçaria a ir aos encontros... Ou então, levaria as "pretendentes" em casa... E, estou convivendo muito com ela esses dias... – Respondeu, olhando para fora do carro. – Mas eu não quero pensar mais nisso, não agora, que tal tomarmos um cappuccino? – Abriu a porta, esperando uma resposta.

- Hai! – Acenou afirmativamente, saindo do veículo também, sorrindo.

* * *

Sesshoumaru estava nervoso, a cada passo que dava em direção ao local de encontro, queria dar cem para trás. Mas a ajudante de Izayoi não deixava, puxava-o, obrigando-o a andar mais rapidamente, ficando ao seu lado, para não cair por cima da humana quando esta tropeçava. 

Ele não tivera sorte em convencer sua madrasta, que agora, tinha o apoio também do marido e do filho. Suspirou, seu pai só voltara para importuna-lo...

- Para que a pressa, Rin? – Perguntou, conseguindo soltar seu braço das pequenas mãos.

- Estamos, aliás, você está atrasado! – Reclamou, voltando a puxa-lo pelo braço, fazendo-o rodar os olhos.

- Solte-me.

- Não, voltará a '_molengar' s_e eu fizer isso. – Parou a uma certa distância de um jardim do mesmo shopping do dia anterior. Analisou a jovem parada no exato local, suspirou. – Vá, ela já está esperando.

- É aquilo? – Indagou, apontando com a cabeça.

- Aquilo? – Repetiu. – Mas, Kanna-san é bonitinha... – Disse, fitando a Albina.

- Se ela não fosse tão... Branca e... Reta. – Virou-se para ir embora. – Até _você_ é mais 'bonitinha' que ela... – Deu um passo, sendo impedido de continuar por ela.

- Devo considerar isso um elogio? – Perguntou, ouvindo um 'pense o que quiser' dele. Soltou um suspiro. – Não vai ao menos conversar com ela?

- Conversar sobre o que? O degelo da Groelândia, da onde ela veio? – Voltou a andar. – E não, não tenho nenhuma pena de deixa-la lá.

-_ Insensível..._ – Murmurrou, vendo Kanna consultar o relógio e ir embora. – Espero que amanhã você pelo converse...

- Não irei conversar. Tão pouco irei. – Encarou-a sério.

- Nani? Demo... – Tentou argumentar.

- Rin, primeiro, foi aquela senhora que, com certeza, conheceu meu bisavô. Agora, a filha do abominável homem das neves... Amanhã será o que? A Neta do Frankenstein? E a última? Nem quero imaginar.

- Que comparações! – Riu. – Mas nunca se sabe, Sesshoumaru-san... Amanhã pode encontrar o amor da vida! – Sorriu, quase correndo para acompanha-lo.

- Não me venha com sentimentalismo. – Rodou os olhos. – Não acredito nessas baboseiras... "O amor irá bater a sua porta"... O amor sei lá o que...

- Ora! Não são baboseiras! Sua cara metade pode estar aqui. – Observou as pessoas como se procurasse. – Ela pode estar bem perto de você! Pode já estar na sua vida, pode estar o seu lado... – Parou de falar ao ver o olhar que o youkai lançou-lhe. – O que foi?

- Nada...

- Como nada? Você pensou em alguém não é mesmo? – Sorriu. – Quem? Então já está gostando de alguém? Por que não falou antes? Por que?! Ora, não precisava mentir que tinha _medo _das próximas pretendentes... Izayoi conhece-a? Aprova? Hein? Sesshoumaru-san!

- Rin! Faça silêncio! – Estreitou os olhos, vendo-a comprimir os lábios. – Eu **não **pensei em ninguém. **Não **estou gostando de ninguém. E principalmente **não **tenho medo! Esse Sesshoumaru nada teme. – Massageou as têmporas antes de voltar a andar. – Vai ficar aí? - Perguntou ao ver que a humana estava parada no mesmo lugar.

- Não. – Voltou a acompanha-lo, o qual foi até uma cafeteria

Sesshoumaru estava achando estranho... A jovem ficou quieta. Seria por quê fora muito frio com ela? Separou os lábios, mas antes mesmo de chamar, o celular dela tocou. 

- Oi, Ban! Gomen… Eu estou no... Ban, eu... Hai, eu vou... – Desligou, suspirando. - Eu tenho que ir Sesshoumaru-san... Nos vemos amanhã. Até. – Despediu-se rapidamente e saiu, sem deixa-lo responder.

- Rin… - Murmurrou, antes de voltar a tomar seu cappuccino.

* * *

Sesshoumaru jogou-se na cama, conseguira livrar-se, temporariamente, das perguntas de Izayoi. Um esboço de um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto, só teria que ficar mais um dia de "folga", no sábado iria de qualquer jeito trabalhar! Nem que para isso tivesse que enganar a madrasta. Fechou os olhos, querendo dormir e só acordar quando fosse sexta à noite... Assim perderia o terceiro encontro... E não teria que ver aquela humana... 

Para o seu azar, alguém bateu na porta, dizendo que Rin queria falar com ele, no telefone.

- _Ela não irá morrer cedo_. – Disse para si, antes de abrir a porta e pegar o telefone sem fio das mãos da empregada e voltar a trancar-se. – O que foi?

- Oi! Estou bem, obrigada por perguntar. – Rio, porém sua voz parecia mais fina e baixa que o comum. – Nee... Liguei para saber se você se incomodaria do Bankotsu ir junto ao encontro... É que... Eu só preciso mostrar a pretendente e depois vou sair com ele, sabe... – Falava cada vez mais baixo e ele jurava que também brincava com o fio do telefone.

- Faça o que quiser... – Respondeu. Rin suspirou e despediu-se. – Era só isso que tinha para falar?

- Uhn? Nani? Cla... Claro. – Sorriu amarelo, como se ele pudesse ver.

- O que aconteceu? – Passou a mão livre pela franja, não acreditava que daria uma de ouvinte e conselheiro agora...

- Na... Nada. Não aconteceu nada... Nadinha... Hehe...

- Rin.

- Oooo Bankotsu... Ele... Brigou comigo... Disse que nem parece que estou noiva e... Pelo contrário... Dissequepareceque_nós_équeestamosnoivos... Eu... Não sei... Esqueci que ia almoçar com ele hoje... Não sei...

- E por quê ligou para mim? – Perguntou e, como se visse ela virar o rosto, suspirou. – Quer conversar?

- Não precisa... Não quero incomodar... – Fez uma pausa, como se pensasse no que iria falar.- Só se quiser conhecer o meu restaurante e me fazer companhia... Para jantar...

- Passe-me o endereço. - 'Pediu'', anotando-o enquanto a humana falava. - Estaria aí às nove horas. Tchau. - Desligou, sabendo que ela xingava-o naquele momento por isso. Pelo menos sua noite iria passar mais rapidamente... Ou não... Suspirou, de fato, estava convivendo muito com Izayoi...

Por falar nela, estava em seu quarto penteando seus cabelos enquanto seu marido estava sentado na cama, lendo um livro qualquer.

- Querido. - Chamou-o, ouvindo um "sim?". - Acho que o meu plano está saindo melhor do que pensei... - Disse, indo até ele e apoiando sua cabeça em seu ombro. - Sinto que amanhã Sesshoumaru irá _ver_... - Sorriu.

- Ver o que? - Indagou, recebendo um sorriso infantil como resposta. - Izayoi, Izayoi... O que a senhora irá aprontar?

- Eu, hihihi... Eu não farei nada... - Riu baixo. - Por falar em Sesshoumaru... Eu sei que ele que planeja ir à empresa no sábado... - Seu sorriso se tornou maldoso. - Avise-o, de que, se tentar me enganar... Arrumo mais quatro pretendentes para ele... E o deixo de férias por tempo indeterminado...

- Demitir? - Ela não respondeu. - Mas só eu... - Não terminou de falar. - Entendi...

- Que bom. - Sorriu e deitou-se na cama. - Inu, me chame quando o jantar estiver pronto, sim? - Pediu, vendo-o confirmar com a cabeça antes de voltar a ler.

* * *

Uma das coisas que Sesshoumaru mais detestava era esperar... Estava lá, sentado numa mesa de frente para um lindo jardim... Esperando, esperando aquela humana reparar na sua existência. Rin já passara por ele umas três vezes, indo cumprimentar algum cliente, perguntar se estavam satisfeitos, ia para a cozinha, pro bar... E nada de vim para 'ele'. Suspirou, vendo-a passar novamente, parando na mesa ao lado. 

- Rin. - Chamou-a, antes que ela fosse embora, novamente.

- Oh, konbanwa, Sesshoumaru-san! - Sorriu, aproximando-se mais. - Está aqui há muito tempo? Eu não o tinha visto... - Disse, ouvindo-o murmurrar "eu percebi." - Demo, agora podemos conversar. - Sentou-se de frente a ele, olhando-o como se esperasse que ele falasse algo.

- Vamos pedir, primeiro. - Pronunciou-se afim de ganhar tempo para _pensar _num assunto, mas não fora preciso, quando o garçom dera as costas levando os pedidos e o menu, a humana começou a falar sobre o restaurante.

O youkai escutava-a e dava acenos de cabeça, mostrando que estava atento ao que dizia. Também dava algumas opiniões, curtas, que resumiam-se em, no máximo, duas frases. Com tudo, a noite estava agradável para ambos. Rin parecia não se lembrar, ou não queria, do que a levara a convidá-lo...

Ela sentia-se tão a vontade... Talvez se conversassem assim desde do começo, poderiam ter se dado muito bem... Não conseguia não sorrir para ele. Quando olhava-o, enquanto falava, este parecia concentrado no castanho de seus olhos, entretanto, ele respondia ou acenava, cortando, invisivelmente, o contato.

O restaurante já estava vazio quando não havia mais assunto entre ambos, eles encontravam-se encostados no bar, enquanto alguns funcionários limpavam as mesas. Rin fitava-o com o sorriso, que não sumira durante toda a conversa. Sesshoumaru ignorava tão fato, terminara de tomar seu cappuciono e colocara sobre o balcão dinheiro suficiente para pagar a bebida, o jantar e tinha a gorjeta.

- Ei! Eu te convidei para jantar, eu que tenho que pagar! - Reclamou, fazendo um pequeno bico. Ouvi-o suspirar e despedir-se antes de afastar. - Sesshoumaru! - Foi atrás dele, fazendo parar perto da porta que dava para o estacionamento. - Repito, eu convidei, eu pago.

- Como... O restaurante é seu. - Recusou o dinheiro que lhe estendia.

- Detalhe, detalhe. Demo, eu não vou aceitar. - Impediu a passagem dele com o corpo.

- Você não, o restaurante sim.

- Hmpht! Que pessoa teimosa! - Resmungou, ele limitou-se a rodar os olhos e tentar passar. - Num vai embora até pegar seu dinheiro de volta.

- Eu não vou... - Interrompeu sua frase, ao ver a humana, literalmente, jogar-se em seus braços. Ficou sem reação, procurando alguma resposta para tal ação, não raciocinou quando sentiu uma pequena mão descer pelas suas costas. Em seguida, ela soltava-o sorrindo.

- Nee... Já está tarde, não? Acho melhor você ir, caso contrário não estará apresentável para o encontro. - Riu, tentando imaginar o youkai _feio_, coisa impossível... Se bem que, ele ficaria mais bonito sem aquelas olheiras...

- Até. - Limitou-se a dizer, antes de caminhar até seu carro e partir.

Rin esperou até que perde-o de vista e deu uma pequena risada, conseguira o que queria não? Suspirou, alegremente, antes de voltar para a cozinha, ainda tinha muita coisa que resolver por ali...

Sesshoumaru não estranhou ao ver todas as luzes apagadas quando chegou em casa, Izayoi e sua mania de colocar todos para dormir antes das onze... Sorriu de lado, ele e seu pai sempre foram a exceção... Bem, Inu Taysho agora tinha que andar "na linha", então, o filho mais velho continuaria a ser... Mesmo que não voltasse tarde do trabalho.

Quando entrou em seu quarto, já estava sem camisa e esta voava para algum canto. Antes mesmo de chegar na cama, já estava com a calça aberta e tirava os sapatos com os pés, livrou-se das meias, jogando-as em cima deles. Retirou sua carteira do bolso esquerdo e sentiu _algo_ no direito, ao pegar, deparou-se com as cédulas, enroladas, que usara no restaurante. Suspirou, agora entendia o por quê do abraço...

Deitou-se, sem importar-se em estar só de cueca e de relógio e do cheiro de tulipas brancas estar sem si. Esboçou um sorriso ao lembrar-se da sorridente dona desse cheiro e adormeceu.

* * *

**Nota final: **Achei tão bunitinhu esse final... Hihihi. Não esqueçam de deixar review mesmo que tenham odiado o capítulo, combinado? 


	5. Capítulo V

Oi! Como vão vocês?

Nee... Demorei um pouco, não? Mas... Foi menos que a outra vez não? (Demorei menos por medo da Lis-sama...). Sinceramente, num fui muito com a cara desse capitulo... Ele ficou pequeno... E sendo o penúltimo, pensei que ficaria bem maior... Mas... Lis-sama (que revisou) gostou então tá ótimo, não?

Tentarei não demorar a postar o ultimo... Tentarei, não prometo nada. Afinal, final é sempre final... (Só com o Word mesmo para conseguir escrever com acendo agudo. Eu num uso o Word...) .

Ah... Eu tinha falado no primeiro capitulo que essa fic _seria_ inspirada num filme? Não? É... Hehehe... Because I Said (titulo em português... Minha mãe quer que eu case) Só que eu num consegui ver o filme... ri de si mesmo. Até hoje eu não sei como é esse filme... Alguém sabe? procura no meio das leitoras alguma mão levantada.

Mas... Eu falei: - Ah... Nada de se inspirar nos outros... Seja original, Susane Satiko!

E saiu isso... orgulhosa. Para mim, Ma petite amie é minha melhor fic! Amo-a! Mas... Eu a fiz de coração, então acho que não teria como sair ruim... (Embora não esteja excelente...)

Mas chega de papo! ouve as leitoras gritarem aleluia.

Espero que gostem do capitulo e que deixem reviews!

Até a próxima!

Satiko.

* * *

Sesshoumaru abriu os olhos lentamente, sentindo os fortes raios solares baterem neles. Estava esparramado pela cama, virou-se de lado e encarou o despertador digital que marcava 11h21. Arqueou a sobrancelha, nunca acordara tão tarde... Suspirou, pondo-se de pé, seu corpo estava todo dolorido, mas ele _estranhamente_ sentia-se bem. Reprimiu um bocejo e foi em direção ao banheiro, tomar um banho rápido...

Enquanto a água fria caia sobre seus ombros, o _youkai_ começou a pensar no que lhe aguardava naquela tarde... _Veria _Rin com o noivo, e teria que conversar com algum esboço de monstro... Fechou os orbes ao pensar em como seria a pretendente de hoje... Francamente, Izayoi e sua ajudante não entendiam nada de gostos masculinos com o sexo oposto...

Desligou o chuveiro, enxugou-se e foi para o _closet_ nu, apenas com uma toalha sobre os ombros para que os seus cabelos não molhassem a roupa que vestiria. Ele não estava nem um pouco _afim_ de usar roupa social hoje, então colocou a única calça_jeans_ que ele tinha, que "colou" em seu corpo quando vestiu, deu de ombros e vestiu uma camiseta preta com escritos em inglês. Olhou-se no espelho e mau se reconheceu, suspirou e foi em direção a cama, onde se sentou para terminar de secar os cabelos e penteá-los.

Quando apareceu na sala, onde estavam Izayoi, Inuyasha e Kagome, percebeu que era observado por dois pares de olhos espantados e um sorridente. Ignorou os três e foi para a cozinha, onde pegou um copo de suco de melancia, nem "vendo" a empregada que preparava o almoço.

Estava voltando para o quarto quando foi parado por uma voz.

- Ohayou, Sesshoumaru. – Cumprimentou a matriarca. – Dormiu bem?

- Ohayou. Sim, Izayoi. – Respondeu. – Kagome, Inuyasha. – Disse antes de subir as escadas.

O_hanyou_ piscou, seu meio-irmão lhe chamara pelo nome? Balançou a cabeça, não deveria ter tomado aquele quinto copo de suco... E... Sesshoumaru dissera "Kagome"? Ele sempre a chamara de "Higurashi", mesmo depois de casada... Suspirou, também não deveria ter comido aquele oitavo_lámen..._

- E engraçado como um simples sorriso pode mudar uma pessoa, não? – Pensou alto Izayoi, despertando a curiosidade do casal.

- De quem você esta falando, hahauê?

- Oh, de ninguém... – Sorriu misteriosamente, levantou-se, começando a andar para o escritório. – Inuyasha, pode dizer ao seu irmão que o almoço ficara pronto daqui uma hora? – Perguntou, ouvindo-o dizer "meio-irmão". –_Detalhes, detalhes..._

- O que será que ela esta aprontando?

- Inuyasha! Izayoi fez um simples comentário...

- Kagome, Kagome... Até parece que você não a conhece... – Suspirou. – Um simples comentário dela há três anos fez com que nos namorássemos e casássemos depois... – Disse, como se lamentasse tal fato.

- Do jeito que você fala ate parece que não gostou...

- Não é que eu não tenha gostado... Mas agora eu tenho que agüentar a tua comida... – O _hanyou_ estava pensando no que sua mãe poderia estar aprontando que sequer percebeu o que falara.

- ... – Suspirou e levantou-se. – Se não gosta da minha comida, cozinhe você! E hoje você dormir no sofá! – Gritou, saindo da casa depois. Seu marido piscou, inerte ao que acontecera.

- Keh! As mulheres são tão estranhas... – Comentou para si, voltando a imaginar do que a senhora Inokuma aprontava.

* * *

Rin estava em seu restaurante vendo se estava tudo em ordem. O recinto estava cheio para o almoço. Ela estava sorridente naquele fim de manhã, sairia com seu noivo e daria uma, novamente, de cupido para um... _Amigo._

Sentiu seu celular vibrar em seu bolso e alargou o sorriso ao ver o número.

- Yo!

- Ola, Rin-chan! – Era Izayoi; um suspiro prendeu-se na garganta da jovem.

- Oh... Olá, Izayoi...

- Pensou que fosse _ele_? - Perguntou, percebendo que a voz da jovem entristecera um pouco.

- N-Não, Izayoi! Mas... Algum problema? - Imagina... _Ele_ligar... Devia estar louca, ele nunca faria isso.

- Nenhum... Apenas queria saber quando vira aqui para me ajudar a escolher a quarta pretendente do Sesshoumaru...

- Ah... Quase me esqueço disso... Bom, pode ser quando você quiser... - Deu de ombros, sentando-se num banco do bar.

- Uhn... Estou meio ocupada esses dias... - Mentiu. - Bom, teríamos que deixar para semana que vem de qualquer maneira... Mas como está você e Bankotsu?

- Acho que agora estamos bem... - Suspirou, não queria falar dele.

- Oh, vocês brigaram? - Indagou.

- Sim, m-mas já resolvemos... - Forçou um sorriso. - Eu preciso desligar, Izayoi. Tenho que dar uma olhada na cozinha, ver se os 'meninos' estão aprontando...

- Ah, sim, claro. E obrigada. - Agradeceu. – Tambem preciso desligar. Ja mata ne, Rin-chan.

- Uhn? Ja ne... - Despediu-se. - Oh! Obrigada pelo quê...? Uhn? Desligou. - Suspirou, colocando o celular de volta no bolso e indo pra a cozinha.

* * *

Sesshoumaru estava esperando o casal de humanos em frente para uma fonte do_shopping._ Não fora ali que ele 'encontrara' com uma velha...? Deu de ombros e viu eles aproximarem-se. Rin cumprimentou-o com um beijo, estava sorrindo, mas alguma coisa dizia ao _youkai_ que aquele sorriso era um tanto forçado. O noivo dela apenas disse 'oi'. Talvez, eles brigaram novamente... 

- Oh, vamos... Temos nove minutos para chegar... - Disse a jovem, tentando apressar os dois. - Kagura-san está esperando numa livraria...

- ... - Essa já tinha um ponto, parecia gostar de ler...

- Acho que os dois se darão bem, Sesshoumaru-san... Ambos são empresários, sérios, youkais, tem a mesma idade, moram em bairros próximos, possuem gostos iguais...

- ... - E, mas e a aparência? Ela já tinha _pontos_ com ele, mas talvez fosse o esboço daquela velha...

- Oh... Ela e bem bonita, não se preocupe... - Sorriu amarelo, vendo-o encará-la com aquela sobrancelha arqueada.

- Diga-me um motivo para não me preocupar... Para você, aquela filha do abominável homem das neves era "_bonitinha_". Imagino o seu "_bem bonita_"... - Rin emburrou e parou, fitando o interior da livraria.

- Bom, veja com seus próprios olhos o meu "bem bonita"... - Disse, apontando levemente para a loja, mais precisamente para uma_youkai_ parada próxima a porta de vidro, folheando distraidamente um livro. - E aí? O que acha?

- ... - Sesshoumaru não respondeu, mas a sombra de um meio sorriso apareceu em seus lábios.

Kagura fechou o livro e olhou diretamente para ele, sorriu e foi ao seu encontro.

- Olá. Sou Shima Kagura. Prazer em conhecê-lo. - Inclinou levemente o tronco.

- Inokuma Sesshoumaru. - Respondeu, balançando a cabeça.

Rin sorriu. Eles iriam se dar bem, não? Começou a se distanciar, acompanhada por um Bankotsu mergulhado em pensamentos. Sussurrou um 'tchau' e 'boa sorte' para o amigo, que escutou, mas não deu retorno.

- Rin...

- Hai, eu sei, Bankotsu... - Suspirou. - Até imagino o que seja. Vamos para uma cafeteria? Estou com vontade de tomar cappuciono...

- Mas você nunca gostou... - Comentou, enquanto entravam num estabelecimento e sentavam-se numa mesa.

- E... Demo... Aprendi a gostar. - Sorriu. - Acho que nossa conversa vai ser longa, não e mesmo? Então vamos pedir algo para comer também... - Disse, enquanto uma atendente se aproximava.

- Não, não irá. Acho que tudo foi precipitado, Rin... Quero desfazer o nosso noivado.

Ayame, a atendente, chocou-se, talvez fosse melhor...

- Dois cappucionos, por favor. Sendo um descafeinado. - Pediu a jovem sem tirar os olhos castanhos do, agora, ex-noivo.

* * *

Kagura e Sesshoumaru estavam dentro da livraria, conversando assuntos diversos, folheando e comentando sobre alguns livros. De fato, eles tinham muito em comum. 

- Não gosto... - Parou a frase, olhando para fora.

- Algum problema, Sesshoumaru?

- Iie. Não gosto dele, pois coloca em demasia sua opinião. - Voltou a falar, mas aquele cheiro...

- Sim, concordo contigo, mas ele não poderia escrever algo que contradiga sua opinião...

O tempo passou rapidamente, os dois _youkai's_ sequer perceberam que ficaram por mais de uma hora em pé no mesmo lugar. Ambos acabaram por comprar um livro e saíram em direção ao estacionamento.

- Gostei muito de te conhecer, Sesshoumaru. - Sorriu, vendo que seus carros estavam próximo um do outro. - Podemos...

- Vamos jantar hoje. - Disse.

- Oh, claro. - O vermelho de seus olhos pareceu ficar mais brilhante. Tirou papel e caneta da sua bolsa e anotou seu endereço. - Aqui. - Entregou-lhe.

- Passarei às 20 horas. Tchau, Kagura. - A _youkai_ deu-lhe um beijo próximo aos lábios, antes de entrar em seu carro, partindo. Ele ignorou e andou até o seu automóvel, limpando a marca de batom, mas parou ao ver Rin aproximar-se.

- Quer carona? - Perguntou, viu a jovem acenar positivamente e abriu a porta do passageiro para ela.

- Arigatou. - Agradeceu, enquanto saiam do _shopping._ - Parece que vocês de deram bem...

- Hai.

- ...

- Não fará perguntas?

- ... Não.

- Vocês brigaram?

- Vire a direita, _Inokuma_-san. Peço para que me deixe no meu apartamento. - Disse, fingindo não ter ouvido a pergunta dele.

- ... "Brigaram".

Rin apenas falava a direção e o resto do tempo, o único som ouvido era da cidade em torno deles. Chegaram em frente a um condomínio simples. Ela já ia abrir a porta do carro quando sentiu seu braço ser segurado.

- O que aconteceu?

- ... Não te interessa. Não se intrometa. Tchau e obrigada, _Inokuma_-san. - Disse, puxando seu braço e saiu correndo.

Sesshoumaru ficou olhando-a sumir, suspirou, sentindo a voz dela ecoar em sua mente e causar um efeito não muito bom.

-_Convivência... Convivência demais..._ - Murmurou para si, antes de partir para sua casa, onde com certeza, Izayoi o esperava, ansiosa, para saber se conseguira uma namorada.


	6. Capítulo VI

_**N/A: **__Finalmente terminei esse capítulo... Devo desculpas a vocês leitoras, e principalmente a Lis-sama... O teclado do meu notebook decidiu não funcionar, então tive que usar o virtual (já que eu ia ficar um mês sem pc e ia ficar caro o conserto), que não é grande coisa... Isso somado com minha falta de inspiração e constantes mudanças de humor resultou no atraso do término dessa fic... Infelizmente, Ma petite amie (MPA para os íntimos) chega ao fim. Eu amei escrever essa estória... Espero que tenham gostado também. E considero-a a minha melhor fic._

_Talvez e faça alguns especiais nessa fic... Tipo, especial de dias dos namorados (lembrando que na fic ainda é setembro), Natal, Ano novo... Não sei... O que acha Lis-sama?_

_Bom, vou parar de falar para vocês poderem lê o final...Bem... Quem for diabético, por favo não leia... Fico meloso... xx_

_Boa leitura!_

_E ate a próxima!_

_Satiko_

**P.S: **_ignorem os erros.  
_

* * *

Sesshoumaru abriu a porta da sua casa devagar, sentia o cheiro de Izayoi no escritório. Conseguiria ir ate o seu quarto sem que fosse "descoberto"...? Escutou um barulho e no instante em que pôs os pés na escada... 

- Sesshoumaru? Dessa vez você demorou. – Sua madrasta caminhou até ele. – O encontro deve ter sido bom, então...

- Sim, foi. – Encostou-se no corrimão. – O que quer saber? – Perguntou.

- Não... Nada. – Subiu as escadas e parou no final da mesma. – Mas agora está tudo certo, não? Me parece que Shima Kagura e uma ótima mulher para você, Sesshoumaru. Então, não será mais necessário que você e Rin-chan se encontrem, afinal se detestam não? – Sorriu. – Está contente com isso, né? Agora pode desemburrar essa cara, querido. O quarto encontro será desnecessário.

- ... – Ele havia se esquecido desse detalhe, mas...

- Por falar nisso, pode cancelar sua conta no site... Ou eu pedirei para Rin-chan fazer isso. – Sorriu. – Espero que traga sua _amada_ logo para almoçar conosco. Irei descansar um pouco. Pode me chamar quando o jantar estiver servido? – Perguntou, vendo-o acenar levemente com a cabeça, distante em seus pensamentos. Não vendo o sorriso que se formou nos lábios da humana.

Sesshoumaru balançou freneticamente a cabeça, e percebeu que Izayoi já não estava mais ali... _Essa_ mulher... Parecia entrar na sua mente, para confundi-lo, atormenta-lo! Passou seus longos dedos por sua franja antes de subir e ir para seu quarto. Precisava descansar, assim, talvez, seus pensamentos voltariam para o lugar.

Rin mexia no seu computador distraidamente. Por razão desconhecida, sua grosseria com o Sesshoumaru estava-lhe entristecendo mais que o termino do seu noivado... Alias, isso era o de menos, ela concordara com tudo o que Bankotsu falara, o qual disse que eram jovens demais para casarem, que eles não se amavam, que fora uma paixão repentina, que acabara do mesmo jeito que começara... Enfim, percebera que há alguns dias o "sentimento" por ele diminuíra drasticamente.

Ela estava _reativando_algumas contas, poderia não encontrar o seu "príncipe" nos sites de relacionamento, mas poderia encontrar 'amigos' que estariam na mesma situação que ela. Digitou rapidamente algumas coisas na pagina de busca e esperou aparecer o resultado. Descartou vinte e dois perfis... Arqueou a sobrancelha e deu um sorriso triste ao ver o perfil de Sesshoumaru.

- ... Será que ele ainda vai querer o quarto encontro? – Indagou para si. Balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Duvido... Inokuma parece ter se dado bem com a Shima... – Suspirou. – Também poderia ter agradecido! Aquele ingrato! – Emburrou, desligando o computador e indo arrumar-se para ir ao restaurante. – "Trabalhar me fará parar de pensar tantas bobeiras..."

* * *

Ele percebera o quão..._Normal_ era conversar com Kagura. Pareciam que eram amigos de longa dada e ate mesmo trabalhavam no mesmo lugar. Quando o assunto, finalmente, terminou (no meio da refeição), Sesshoumaru vasculhou o restaurante com os olhos e achou uma jovem humana. Mais parecia uma menina, verdade, com aquelas roupas e naquele jeito, exceto por um detalhe... Seus dedos brincavam em um copo vazio de Wisk. 

- Oh, eu me lembro daquela menina... – Kagura também a fitava, mas com um olhar curioso. – Ela estava com você hoje de tarde. – Afirmou sorrindo. – Ela deve ser uma gracinha de pessoa... Embora esteja muito triste... – Suspirou. E olhou para seu acompanhante. – Ela é sua sobrinha? Quer falar com ela?

O _youkai_ acenou negativamente, voltando sua atenção para sua refeição. Ouviu a mulher na sua frente soltar outro suspiro. O silêncio fez-lhes companhia.

- Sesshoumaru... – Chamou-o, que colocou sua xícara de café na mesa e encarou-a. – Obrigada, foi um grande prazer conhece-lo . – Sorriu, fazendo menção de levantar-se para ele faze-lo primeiro.

- ... – Se levantou, olhando-a com a típica sobrancelha arqueada, mas sabia o que ela iria falar.

- Percebeste que nos demos muito bem não? – Perguntou.

- Hai. – Confirmou com a cabeça. – Mas apenas isso. – Sorriu de lado.

- Exato. Acho que podemos ser amigos. – Pegou sua bolsa depositada num canto da mesa. – Não foi negar que o achei _muito_ interessante. Entretanto, você é exatamente como eu. E não é isso que procuro. E além do mais... Parece que você já tem sua _amada_ não? – Despediu-se dele com um simples abraço e um beijo na bochecha. – Pegarei um táxi, afinal você tem algo a fazer... – Saiu sorrindo.

Sesshoumaru sentou-se para terminar seu café, porem este já estava morno. Deixou-o de lado e chamou um garçom, pedindo a conta. Enquanto o jovem distanciava-se para efetuar o pagamento a cartão. Ele se pôs a pensar, fitando algum ponto dos cabelos de Rin... Sabia que _aquilo_ era completamente estranho e novo, mas também sabia que era grande e encantador... Saiu de seu primeiro devaneio_sentimental_ pelo garçom que voltara.

Caminhou em direção a jovem que parecia alheia a tudo a sua volta. Sentou-se ao seu lado e viu o sorriso _bobo-triste_ que ela possuía.

- O que foi? – Perguntou, ouvindo um suspiro "meio _apaixonado"_. – Qual o problema, Rin?

- Não chega a ser problema... Quer dizer, é um problema, mas _bom_. Entende, Sesshoumaru... – Disse, sem, de fato, perceber que era_ele_.

- O que seria esse problema "bom", Rin? – Ele tinha um sorriso no rosto. Rin era tão... _Diferente_ dele...

- Sesshoumaru, eu... Sess... Eu... – Arregalou os olhos, deixando o copo rolar pelo balcão e ser salvo pelo _barman_. – Sessho...! – Seu grito foi interrompido por uma mão.

- Estamos em um restaurante... Não seria educado da sua parte gritar... Principalmente por você ser a dona do restaurante. – Teve que provoca-la, esperou que ela estreitasse os olhos ou ate mesmo mordesse sua mão (que continuava sobre os lábios dela). Mas a jovem continuava com os olhos arregalados, como se ele fosse algum fantasma.

- O que foi? Há alguma coisa errada em mim? – Perguntou, soltando-a. Rin limitou-se a negar, e com a mão pedir outra doce de Wisk. – Pensei que não bebesse...

- E não bebo... – Tomou um gole. – Apenas em situações especiais ou em emergências...

- Essa se encaixa em qual? – Rin levantou dois dedos enquanto engolia o resto. – Nas duas? – Arqueou, não uma, mas as duas sobrancelhas. – O que deve ter acontecido a Nakayama Rin para beber, dizendo que é uma situação especial e uma emergência...

- ... Você esta falando demais hoje, _Inokuma_. – Fez um gesto para o _barman_, indicando que era para "colocar na conta" - ... Sua _namorada_Shima esta lhe fazendo muito bem. – Sorriu, embora não tenha saído muito verdadeiro...

- Concordo com você. – Deu um sorriso misterioso, típico de Izayoi. – Minha namorada esta me fazendo muito bem... E isso com a ajuda da minha_amiga_ Shima...

- Amiga? Mas... Se ela não é sua namorada... Quem seria? – Perguntou, vendo aquele sorriso dele alargar. – Quem hein? Quem é sua namorada?

- _Se quer tanto saber... Descubra sozinha... Ma petite amie. _– Sussurrou em seu ouvido, permanecendo assim por algum tempo.

- _Amie... –_ Aquilo... Era francês! Droga! Era _horrivelmente horrível_ em francês! Estreitou os olhos, vindo de Sesshoumaru, com certeza, não era uma coisa boa Afasto-o de si. – Se... Eu descobrir que "isso" é um xingamento... – Balançou a cabeça, não podia fazer _nada_ contra ele. Maldito youkai lindo-perfeito... – Isso não foi um xingamento, foi?

- Descubra sozinha... – Deu de ombros, gostando de vê-la nervosa... Ela ainda estava vermelha por causa da sua aproximação, o que a deixava uma _gracinha._

Rin levantou-se cansada, não _queria _e nem _podia _ficar perto de Sesshoumaru. Pegou sua bolsa, que mais parecia uma mochila, caída aos seus pés.

- Não estou nem um pouco a fim de descobrir, Inokuma. – Procurou a chave de seu carro. – Nori-kun, cuide de tudo para mim, sim? Estou cansada hoje.

- Pode deixar, Rin-chan! – Disse o _barman_. – Descanse e coma bem, não é comum você esta indisposta como hoje... E só venha amanhã se estiver 100!

- Ok, 'tou-san... Ja ne… - Brincou. – Tchau, Inokuma. – Afastou-se um pouco, mas deu alguns passos para trás. – A propósito, você deveria me agradecer...

- Exatamente pelo que? – Indagou, ignorando a cara que ela fez. – Por me colocar num site, sem eu saber? Ou por marcar encontros com monstros?

- ... – Não respondeu, ele estava certo afinal. Deu as costas para ele.

- Pela ma petite amie... – Repetiu a frase em francês. – Arigatoo. – Agradeceu, vendo-a virar o rosto em sua direção. – E pare de me chamar por Inokuma, Rin-_chan._

- Somente no dia que Sesshoumaru-_kun_ combinar com você, Inokuma-_san._ – Respondeu, saindo de seu restaurante com passos apressados.

- Se Rin-chan não estivesse apaixonada por um "amigo", diria que ela gosta dele... – Comentou Nori para um garçom que deu uma risadinha da lerdeza da pessoa.

* * *

Sesshoumaru olhava a tela de seu notebook entediado, passava as páginas sem realmente vê-las... Acabou por entrar no site em que Izayou e Rin o colocaram... Deu de ombros e fez algumas combinações, não tinha nada para fazer, afinal... Olhava por cima os perfis que apareceram nos resultados, sempre achava um defeito em todos... Mudou de página... 

Ele sorriu com o que viu... Bolou um plano enquanto fitava um ponto qualquer da tela. Colocou em seu rosto um sorriso de lado, um tanto quanto malicioso.Clicou e digitou algumas coisas, terminando com o botão esquerdo do mouse. Desligou o computador decidiu ir tomar um banho para dormir... Afinal, sábado prometia!

* * *

Rin fitava nervosa a porta do próprio restaurante... Estava sentindo-se uma adolescente em seu primeiro encontro. Arrumou-se quando vi um jovem de aparência européia entrar, mas deixou sua cabeça cair sobre a mesa quando ele foi em direção a uma grande mesa com empresários. Suspirou, levantando-se para ir ao toalete, avisando a um garçom que se caso algum chegasse perguntando por ela, que o levasse a sua mesa. Andou olhando para a porta a cada dos passos, somente parou quando estava de frente ao espelho. Estava extremamente, demasiadamente nervosa! E tinha chegado mais cedo, o que piorava sua situação. 

Passou levemente as mãos sobre o vestido lilás, que era bem simples, sem muitos detalhes, nem muito curto ou longo, mas deixava Rin mais bela do que era. Verificou se tudo estava impecável... Roupa, maquiagem, cabelo... Constatou em seu celular que ja eram 20h08, "jogo-o" de volta na sua pequena bolsa branca e rezou para que esse tal de Uram (apelido do site) não fosse tão severo com horários como um youkai que conhecia ... Balançou a cabeça, não era hora de pensar nessas coisas.

Soltou um longo e profundo suspiro e abriu a porta, caminhando lentamente para a mesa onde estava anteriormente... Seu passo diminui, parando ao lado da mesa ao ter absoluta certeza de quem estava ali.

- U-Uram? – Gaguejou, enquanto o rapaz fitava-a com aqueles olhos dourados.

- Maru... Se eu colocasse "Sesshy" iria ser muito na cara, alem de ridículo. – Levantou-se, estendendo-lhe uma única, porem linda, tulipa branca. A jovem aceitou-a quase que automaticamente e se surpreendeu quando Sesshoumaru beijou levemente sua testa. Olho-o sem ação, vendo que ele fazia sinal para que sentasse. Ele acomodou-a e voltou para sua cadeira. – Aliás, você esta atrasada 13 minutos!

- E... Você... E... Gomen... - Rin estava surpresa! Não sabia o que falar, como agir, só conseguia olha-lo! Seus dedos brincavam levemente com o cabo da flor.

- O que vai pedir Rin? – Perguntou, cotando o silêncio, quando m garçom aproximou-se.

A jovem abriu automaticamente o menu e escolheu. Voltando a fitar o homem a sua frente depois.

- Você gosta dos livros de Agatha Christie? - Ela concordou cm m aceno. – Já lê "a testemunha ocular"?

- Não... Na verdade, o único que li foi "O Homem de Terno Marrom"... – Disse colocando a tulipa em cima da mesa. – Mas irei lê-lo. Depois lhe direi o que achei. – Sorriu e ele concordou com a cabeça. – Sesshoumaru por que...

- Depois Rin. - Responde, já sabendo o que ela não tardaria a perguntar.

Os pedidos logo chegaram e eles começaram a comer, conversando sobe qualquer coisa, menos o que Rin queria saber! Apesar de esta nervosa com isso, acabou soltando-se no decorrer do jantar. Somente quando estavam no estacionamento ela pareceu lembrar.

- Não irá me fala Ino... – O youkai aproximou-se dela, fazendo com e seus rostos quase se tocassem

- _Pensei que acabaria deduzindo sozinha, Rin... _E, não me chame de Inokuma... – Sem responder, ela deixa-se se conduzida até o carro dele.

- ... _Kami_... – Sussurrou vendo os letreiros da capital passarem rapidamente pela janela. – Ontem, você falou... Ma petite amie... Que é minha pequena amiga em francês... Eu não entendo...

- Ma petite amie também pode se uma forma carinhosa de fala "minha namorada"... – Disse, olhando de esguelha para ela, no sinal fechado.

O silencio permaneceu até pararem em gente ao prédio de Rin.

- ... Namorada... Você falou que tinha, mas não falo quem... Falou esse "negocio" em francês... Kagura-san não é a sua namorada... Marcou um encontro comigo... Me deu uma tulipa... Eu... Eu não consigo chega a uma conclusão lógica... E... – Arregalou os olhos e fitou o youkai e sorria... – Eu...

- Não é obvio? – Disse.- Ma petite amie, você. Kagura me fez perceber que não queria alguém igual a mim, e sim alguém que me completasse... Que tivesse muitas diferenças e semelhanças... Percebi que já tinha encontrado esse alguém... Você.

- Não... Não pode ser! – Seu rosto parecia pegar fogo, seu coração... Ia explodir! Saiu do carro correndo, mas não conseguiu nem dar dez passos.

- Diga que não sente nada por mim! Que não sente nada quando estamos juntos! Diga! – Abraçou-a.

- ... – Ela não conseguia fala. Fecho os olhos inconscientemente, sentindo o calor que vinha dele. Mas logo sentiu frio quando ele afastou-se... – Você...

- Eu gosto de você, Rin. Na verdade, não é gostar... Eu estou apaixonado por você, Nakayama Rin. E quero, desejo, que você se torne "ma petite amie"!

- Não fale essas coisas... – Sentia que ia cair, de tanto suas pernas temerem... Estava parecendo uma idiota parada ali, enquanto ele se declarava!

- Entendo... – Suspirou derrotado, talvez tenha sido precipitado! Automaticamente afastou-se dela indo para seu carro, pensando no que iria faze agora, mas, definitivamente, não ia desistir!

- "Kami..." Sess... Sesshoumaru-kun!!! – Gritou, fazendo-o parar. Toda sua emoção transformou-se num grande sorriso e em lágrimas... – E também estou apaixonada por você... Apesar de você se um chato, grosso, frio... E sinto algo extremamente forte por você...

No instante seguinte, Rin era abraçada por Sesshoumaru. Ela sentiu-se protegida, o abraço acalmo-a, mas aquele sentimento parecia fica cada vez mais forte dento de si. Eles se afastaram e o yokai limpo sas lágrimas.

- Essa foi a primeira e ultima vez que e te fiz chorar. – Rin sorriu.

- Se forem de felicidade, como essas, e não me importo de derrama-las por você todos os dias. – Disse antes de fecha os olhos ao sentir os lábios dele nos seus.

* * *

Izayoi estava lendo uma revista, sentada em sua cama, quando exclamou: 

- Yes!!! – Fez uma pequena comemoração, interrompida por Inu Taysho que saia do banho.

- O que é isso, Izayoi? – Perguntou meio assustado. Será que sua mulher já não estava bem da cabeça? – O que acontece? - Reformulou a pergunta ao ver o sorriso da esposa... Que parecia mais "normal" que o "normal".

- Parece que todo de certo! Logo terei um netinho...! – Alargou o sorriso.

- Kagome... – Não terminou ao perceber que ela balançava negativamente a cabeça.

- Do jeito que ela e Inuyasha são lerdos... – Suspirou, arrancando m isso do marido. – Tenho que da um jeito neles... – Fez uma cara pensativa. – Tenho que fazer lago para "eles" se casarem! Preciso de um netinho! – Modificou o sorriso, de repente. – Esse plano é perfeito! Izayoi, você e demais!

Se marido não estava entendendo mais nada... Balanço a cabeça antes de joga-se na cama. Izayoi só aprontava! Tinha pena do Sesshoumaru, seria vitima mais ma vez (na verdade mais duas) dela...

* * *

- O que foi Sesshoumaru? – Perguntou a ver a expressão pensativa dele. Aconchegou-se melhor nele e no sofá, do seu apartamento, a fim de ficar mais perto. 

- Nada... – Volto a acariciar-lhe os cabelos e beija-la.

Por algum motivo ele pensara que Izayoi já sabia de todo e que as maluquices dela não iriam parar... Mas ela que aguardasse... Dessa vez ele estaria preparado e teria uma ajudante! Não cairia novamente nos planos dela!

"Você que pensa Sesshoumaru... Você que pensa..."

**Fim?**


End file.
